


It's true! It's true!

by Anonymous



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, First Time, Penis Size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met, Richard Castle said that most of his claims tended to be on the, um, large side. Four years later, Kate Beckett finds out the truth of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's true! It's true!

Their first eager meeting of tongues lasted throughout their joint efforts to strip her of her wet clothes; that accomplished, she unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it off his shoulders, but when her hands dropped to fumble at his belt he made a "nuh-uh" sound in his throat and pulled her tight against him. The sensation of his bare chest against her bare breasts made her lose what breath she had left.

She clung to him as he laid her down on the bed, still kissing her, his mouth sliding down over her neck, collarbone, shoulders, the inside of her arm, while his hand explored the planes of her back and the curve of her hip. From there he brought his hand and his mouth together to touch and taste her breast while she sighed and arched against him.

Once more, she tried to get her hands on his fly, but Rick just chuckled and pinched her nipple gently.

"All in good time, my pretty, all in good time."

She laughed along. Acknowledging her well-documented reputation as a control freak, she made a conscious effort to let go, and let him go.

Go, he did. His tireless tongue and fingers wandered over her breasts and belly and buttocks, down her thighs and up again, broad shoulders nudging her knees wide as he settled in to lavish attention on her sex, from her hot, wet entrance, through the swell of her folds, to the pearl of her clitoris.

He made her whimper, clench, curse, scream, grab his hair, his hands, anything she could reach; she lost track of time and orgasms and was almost relieved when he gave her a soft kiss between her legs and rolled to sit on the edge of the bed.

Kate lay watching, realizing that he was finally taking off his pants and deliberately turning away from her, and she reached out to tug at his arm. He said over his shoulder, "Trust me, Kate," then squeezed her hand and let go, leaned to get a condom out of the nightstand - and then put it on while still turned away from her.

"I just want to enjoy the view," she teased, mystified.

"Oh, you will." He stretched out beside her and took her in his arms for some more nuzzling and kissing. She let her hands roam over his skin - she'd wanted to do that for so long! - getting a hand down to squeeze his ass while she slid her thigh between his. It was his turn to gasp for air as she rubbed her leg gently under his balls.

"Feels so good," she murmured between kisses. "I'm going to love feeling you inside me..." 

Rick groaned and brought his hand down, slipping between the backs of her thighs to plunge his fingers into her slick entrance. "Good," he muttered, "good is too frail a word. God, Kate." Two fingers. Three fingers. 

"Come on, Castle." She moved to lie on her back, spreading her legs and pulling at his shoulders. "Don't make me wait, come on."

"As you wish," he replied. He settled on top of her, kissing her mouth, one hand reaching down, and finally she felt the firm pressure of his tip against her entrance. Then she realized that now both his hands were cradling her shoulders and the only part of him nudging her sex was the head of his cock. And if that was just the head -

He sank in about an inch and she sucked in a breath.

"Good?" he asked, pausing.

"Oh, my God, Castle. What the hell."

"Can you be more specific?" He was all-out grinning now, like he'd just won the lottery.

He was - *huge*. She'd experienced length and girth, both natural and synthetic, and in that realm of experience, the circumference of Rick Castle's cock was completely unprecedented.

"Specifically - I'm really, really glad I practice yoga. Don't stop..."

Rick looked relieved; he eased in another inch and Kate arranged her legs to give his hips more room to move. Good thing she'd come so much, gotten so wet, she thought; of course, he'd know what he was doing in the prep department. 

"That explains why you were so coy about taking off your pants," she breathed. "You've got evasive maneuvers I hadn't expected."

"I know you like surprises," he said, pushing in, then pulling out a bit.

"God, you're going to make me come before you're all the way in."

Kate was panting, stretched, eyes locked on Rick's as he worked his way into her body; she couldn't imagine the kind of control he had to be using. 

"You're so beautiful, Kate," he whispered. "I've wanted you in my arms, wanted to kiss you. Wanted you to want me."

"I do," she said softly. "I want you, all of you."

"Yeah?" He pushed in a bit harder and she groaned. "You sure about that?"

He was teasing, she could tell; when had she ever backed down from a challenge, especially from him? She gave him a grin of her own and breathed deeply, tipping her hips to just the right angle, feeling the bulge of his balls as he sank in the last couple of inches and stilled.

"Easy, big fella," she smirked, then gasped again as he drew back and thrust in, not too hard or too fast, but enough to make her feel stuffed and impaled and all those other superlatives she'd read in erotica. He really knew what he was doing, she thought - and yes, she was going to come again, just from the slick drag of his cock against that inner spot, a lazy rapture that rose like the tide and brought her to climax in slow motion.

And still he hadn't come. His voice was muffled as he said, "I can't hold back much longer. But I love watching you...I don't want to miss..."

"Never mind, babe. It's time, let go..."

He gathered himself and pushed into her, and now she could feel how tightly wound he was, how close to losing control, and she wanted him to. Hanging onto his shoulders, she dug her heels into his back and butt as he thrust, harder, deeper, not too fast, just right... A short, sharp cry escaped him as he pinned her hips with his own, grinding as he released inside her. 

Out of nowhere a memory flickered across her mind, the day they first met, the sound of his voice murmuring, "Most of my claims tend to be on the...large side."


End file.
